what did i get myself into pt1
by Eli-Glds.Grl96
Summary: Nickie F. Watson, Amanda M. Turner. Nickie & Amanda just have a different way of living. moving to Canada, attendin to Degrassi might not be hard for them, untill one has to relive her past. Will she crack under pressure or will she give into Eli's charm
1. what did i get myself into pt1

.

(Bell Rings)

(Kids talking)

_DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SHOOL_

"This place might not be as bad as I thought it would be."

"You say that now, just wait…"

Yeah, just wait until they find out about _us…_

I know you are wondering who i am, well my name is Nickie Watson. I am 16 year old girl, well not the average girl. I am forced to live the lifestyle i have, I know you are a little confused, let's start from the beginning. My oldest sister Nicole is not only a famous singer/ songwriter but a movie star, dancer, author, artist, fashion designer, etc. So therefore my whole family is in the spotlight. It's not easy growing up with eleven siblings, be they may they are all girls. I am the second to youngest. My younger sister Taylor is 14, my twin sister, which we are nothing alike, she is 16. We may share the same DNA but we are very different. Being in the spot light changed her, and not for the better, but now she is into the money, cars, and jewelry. But what she doesn't understand is that this life we are living, is Nicole's life not ours. Me on the other hand, I am more down to earth, i don't need materialized things to comfort me, i have them because i want them, end even then i buy them with my own money. They look at a girl like me and look at my family and they are so quick to stereotype us, "oh, they have all the money in the world, they don't care about the wellbeing of the rest of us," "oh well if they look like that than they have to of had plastic surgery of some sort" They don't understand that we are real people and some of the stuff that they say is hurtful. Before my sister was even famous she was in the navy she entered when she was 17, and she got her doctors degree as well as her law degree. My sister had her first child at the age of 21. If she had the choice to give up her job or keep her son, she would give it up in a heartbeat! Just because we look like we are stuck up we aren't. They just don't take the time to understand us. But, it doesn't even matter because we know who we are and that's all that matters.

* * *

**NICKIE POV:**

"You know what Amanda?" Amanda is by best friend but more like my sister, we grew up together so we know pretty much everything there is to know about each other, so now we live together. She is more like my twin sister than my actual twin Nikita.

"Um, chicken?" Amanda said trying to be funny. Amanda always has something sarcastic to say, but that's why i love her. She keeps me sane.

"Ha Ha…um, no! I was thinking that, this school year, would be a new start for us"

We walked up the front steps of Degrassi Community School. "And you think that because…?" Amanda asked

"Well a new school, new people (looking around) hot boys. Plus my sisters Jasmine and Jennifer went here a couple of years' ago." I said making sure she got the point.

"Yeah well you know that they are going to treat us differently, i mean look at us." Amanda said sounding all prissy. We stopped for a minute and checked ourselves out.

I had to think for a minute, i mean who wouldn't want to be us; well me! I am more than average. I mean i am five foot seven, long honey brown hair, hazel eyes and an hourglass figure. I am the typical Barbie, but smarter and I'm not plastic and I am not a whore!

"Well we came here to start over, would you rather go back to private school with all of the pathetic girls?" i asked Amanda as we headed for the office.

"No! I can't stand them girls!" Amanda said sounding angry "Well get ready for the 'dreamers'" Amanda added.

The 'dreamers' are the girls who would love to be us, but love to hate us. There the type of girls that get mad when we walk by and the guys pay more attention to us than them! But it doesn't even matter because i don't plan on having a relationship anytime soon, my last ended pretty badly.

"Yeah, well we will just take it one step at a time -" i said laughing a little.

"Isn't that the reason why we transferred in the first place?" Amanda snapped.

"Mandi, shut up!" I said laughing, then i continued "We transferred because Nicole bought us one of those houses in that waterfront community, i couldn't be rude and say no, and because only snobby people go to private school!" i said as if she wasn't standing there when Nicole told me.

"And what is coming to this place going to prove?" Amanda asked in a mocking tone.

"It's going to prove that just because of my family and the situations that were in don't mean we aren't human, we just have...benefits!" i said adjusting my clothing.

Two seconds past before she opened her mouth again. I swore this girl just doesn't know when to stop!

"Real people as in-" Amanda started but i cut her off.

"SHUT UP! you know what i mean...stop asking so many damn questions!" i blurted out, trying not to sound mad.

Amanda rolled her eyes, kept walking…

"Yeah ok, do you think you are going to tell anyone?"

Sighing i replied "i don't know", i don't really want to because than people would look at me differently, i mean they already do, it's kind of hard not to when you are the sister is famous. I'm just a normal girl, a HOT normal girl.

I dug through my purse to find my schedule, its funny how in big purses I can find everything but I he small ones I can't find sh*t, finally I found it. 1st Period Foreign Associates…2nd Period Physical Education… I stopped dead in my tracks; i think i might have to tell my story.

After finding my name, my heart sunk into my stomach. "Mandi, i might have too!" i said blowing a huge bubble with my gum.

Amanda looked up at me, she isn't that short, well maybe but just by like three to four inches, maybe a little more but who's counting...

She looked at me and asked like she didn't care, "why?"

"Well apparently I have a Foreign Associates class with some lady named Mrs. Dawes" I grabbed her arm begging her, which is something that i don't do very often i pleaded,

"Mandi you have to come with me!"

Pulling away from me and shaking her head she said, "oh no, this is your life not mine!"

I knew that if i kept working her she would give in, "please mandi, you're practically my sister!"

I knew that i got to her because she stopped pulling away and said, "Yeah, your right i am, but whatever!"

I gave her a big hug, "oh thank you, thank you" i continued as we started walking into the office "by the way, i am the only one who can make having an attitude look cute!"

We both laughed.

Amanda replied "yeah enough with the huggie stuff"


	2. do i know you?

**NICKIE POV:**

passing through the hallways i saw trophies and old pictures of students, like jimmy, spinner, Jane and my sisters Jasmine & Jennifer. But i know that we will bring more.

Walking into the Office is like walking into my closet, its full of stuff, but mine is name brand.

"Degrassi Community School please hold, i am Mrs. Smith, how can i help you girls?" she said as she hung up the phone.

not fooled by her fake smile i replied "um, yeah, i'm Nickie Waston and this is my best friend Amanda Gateway" i said pointing back to amanda on the couch.

"hi" Amanda said shyly and trying to act all innocent, we all know she's crazy!

"and we just transferred from California" i added.

Mrs. Smith's eyes grew big as she said "oh your the 'special' ones"

FREEZE: i did nothing wrong, im standing here thinking to myself oh no this wich did not just call us special. may i say, she did special with air quotes, but im not gonna let my temper get the best of me.

just at that moment Amanda came running over to me as if somethong blew up!

" you mean special as in stupid?" i said mocking her.

she was quick to reply, " oh heavens no! i mean all of the staff was informed about your family." she better correct herself, cause i may look all innocent but i can and will lay your ass out if i needed too.

"may i say it a great honor tht you girls are attending Degrassi!" she continued as she stick ou ther hand.

i really just wanted to ge the hell out of there, all i said was "HmHm!"i could Amanda was getting annoyed because she elnowed me so hard i almost choked!

"sorry about her..." amanda said looking at me " she just isn't used to being up here." she added.

Mrs. Smith said walking away "it's ok we get that alot, will you be in our informant class?

i hesitated, "i guess so, i dont have to share everything do i?"

Mrs. Smith looked at me and laughed "Isn't that what the class is for?, look they ask you questions and you just answer them, its so you can get to know them better and they can get to know you better."

Mrs. Smith pulled out a cllipboard and started reading names "lokk you are not the only one in teh class, let's see there's; Sam, David, Adam, Amanda, Nickie, Eli..."

Eli...? i was to busy focusing on his name to hear anything else, he sounds hot.

"yeah that's it" she said putting down the clipboard.

"um, yeah about tha-" i started to say but she cut me off.

"let me give you your locker numbers" she said walking to the door.

i turned around and towards her and said "mandi?"

Amanda is the type of person who is peppy and cheerful, but when she doesnt liek something she'll let you know. I trained her well!

"oh don't look at me like that. i'll do the stupid class, as lomg as the dress codde meets my standards!" i said to amanda

"your standards?" amanda said walking up to me.

"for one you need to back the hell up out of my face and two, yes i have to approve everything." i said to amanda

ok look i am a fashion loving girl, but im not a stuck up b***h, i like what i like, is that so wrong? i mean look at me!...(sorry you cant just imagine)

a white ans silver mini dress that hangs off the shoulders, clask 3 inch Loui Vaton boots, Jewelry that cost over 15,000 dollars and i bought everything!

amanda shot me a sharp look.

"ok whatever, i just have to show my legs, my legs are what makes the guys go crazy!" i said to amanda rolling my eyes.

"ok, now what you do is go out this door, make a left and walk straight down teh hallway and you're lockers are right there" Mrs. Smith said pointing directly across my face.

trying not to bite her f*****g finger off i just asked, "so basically its a runway?"

Mrs. Smith just looked at me, lie i was crazy.

picking up my purse i just smiled and said " well thanks, lets go mandi"

**FREEZE:**

Now i know what you're thinking, i am not stuck up b****h, you havent heard my side of the story. Just becaus i like nice things doesn't mean i'm a snob, i lust like what i like and i know how to get it.

Walking down the hall way is just likehow you see it in the movies. as soon as you turn the corner everything is in slow motion. everyone moves out of the way, the wind blowing our long hair. Girlsrolling their eyes, the guys pratically drooling! and out of no where music plays:

_so hot, out the box, can we pick up_

_the pace, speed it up, heat it up, i need_

_to be ebtertained, opuch the limit, are you withit,_

_baby don't be afraid, imma hurt you real good baby,_

_let's go, it's my show, baby do what i say,_

_don't trip off the glitz that im gonna display, give it to ya till' your_

_screamin my name..._

you know its good when people stare but there

_(no escaping wheni start, once...)_

like a bunch of dogs drooling over a piece of meat

(_im ini own your heart, theres...)_

Then i spotted the most Gorgeous boy i have

_(No way to ring the alarm.)_

i have ever seen. i mean i have dated some gorgeous guys: legacy fro the 'new boys', James maslow from 'big time rudh' so yeah, i know a pretty boy when i see one, but it was something about this on, he mysterious (which i like). i have never been so hypnotized by a guy that i ru n right into them. i mean really i ran into him and now im on the floor on top of him! seriously?

dusting myself off i said shyly, "um, yeah sorry about that"

"no problem, it's ok" he said as he smiled at me in a way that was so breathtaking

akwardly, which is what i try to stay away from, i said "you must have girls falling for you all the time?"

"Ha, Ha…you're cool" Eli said laughing. "i like a sense of humor in a girl" he continued

"Your not so bad your self, um…?" I started to say as I was wiping my butt off.

"Eli, Eli Goldsworthy" Eli replied with a smirk.

(giggles) "Nice to meet you… Eli, I'm Nickie, Nickie Watson" replied, shaking his hand, still in shock.

"Same here, will I be seeing you around?" Eli asked as if he has been dying to ask me that.

I hesitated but I replied, "um…maybe!"

You cant just give a guy what he wants just that easily, they have to work for it.

"Alright, your gonna keep me guessing I like that!" Eli said

"Well don't get your hopes up! Let's go Mandy, we have class." I said smiling and turning away.

**FREEZE:** Now I know it seems like we like each other but I barely know him. Of course he is; mysterious, sarcastic, nice, cute…but no, I don't like him.


	3. Spark?

This school is, is different than what I'm used to. "The hall ways are longer" I said sarcastically, trying to break the silence. I had no clue as to what classes Adam had so I went to class. Adam has been my friend since grade 8. We are more life brother and sister, except I don't have any brothers. (Walking in to the classroom to see Mrs. Dawes)

Looking at Mrs. Dawes my only opinion about her is "she's...um, I...well, *Sighs* never mind!"

"Ok class, my name is Mrs. Dawes, and I am your English teacher—" Mrs. Dawes started to say.

Completely ignoring the teacher, I scanned the classroom and called for Amanda.

I'm glad I finally found her because my feet were starting to hurt!

"Amanda?" I said tapping her, as if I was about to have a panic attack.

("English will help you…")… (Mrs. Dawes continues)

Amanda jumped, like she had just been sprayed by a water hose.

"Yeah, I know, these seats don't have cushions!" Amanda said, as if that was what I was actually talking about.

Shaking my head I replied, "Um ok? Whatever…" As I took my seat next to her, I raised my hand and called for the teacher "Mrs. Dawes?"

**FREEZE:**

Ok hopefully these teachers pay more attention to us than they to their wardrobe! This is ridicules

"Yes? um...?" Mrs. Dawes started to say, but didn't.

"Nickie, um what exactly am I here for?"… Just as I said that Eli walked in and of course he sat next to me.

I know that I'm gorgeous but gosh, he's suffocating me…it's kind of cute though.

"You are all here because you either came from out of state or out of the country. And you will be sharing some information with us." Mrs. Dawes said all cheery. Yay fun!

**Eli ****POV****:**

Nickie sat up in her seat and started to say "Are you serio..." but I cut her off.

"What's the matter Mrs. Hollywood is the only thing you do is shop?" I asked giving her a smirk, trying to push her buttons. Why is she even here?

What is a girl like her doing in a school like this? (Examining her from head to toe) she looks like she needs to be in private school. She probably gets everything handed to her in a silver platter.

My eyes went from her long brown hair, to her beautiful hazel eyes. I found myself almost, hypnotized.

**NICKIE ****POV****:**

I was blind sighted by his cuteness, I wanted to cures him out but all I could do was laugh and say.

"Shut up Eli!"

"Well Nickie you can go first then, come on, come up here." Mrs. Dawes said trying to remove all of the tension.

"Oh my gosh! Ugh" as if going up wasn't enough, now I have to do it in front of Eli.

As I got up I felt a shock go through my body, but Eli had grabbed my hand, curious as to what he was going to say I waited.

"Do you have any other words in your vocabulary, than oh my gosh?" Eli asked sarcastically. I hate him!

I would love to slap him, but that would be UN lady like, so I did the polite thing and I looked him in his gorgeous green eyes and mouthed…

"S.C.R.E.W… Y.O.U.!"

"You wish you could!" Eli said, like I would waste my time with him.

How can someone be so annoying but so cute.

"Yeah, you know what Eli, I want you, I want you so bad!" at this point I am very annoyed with him.

"Gasp! How rude!" Eli said, what normal person says "Gasp".

All I could say to him at this point was "Go to hell Eli!"

**ELI ****POV****:**

I sat there dumbfounded. My charm usually works on girls (whether I want it to or not) but she really doesn't seem to like me. I was curious as to why, so I thought next time I saw her I'd just ask.

**NICKIE ****POV****:**

"OK, Nickie, all you have to do is tell us a little about yourself and your family… you can start whenever you're ready." Mrs. Dawes elaborated.

"Um, ok." I said shyly.

Clearly, I am wearing the world's shortest dress ever, because even if I cross my legs you can still see everything. Why do I have to be so, so, fabulous.

Eli just doesn't know how to shut up; even in the back of the classroom I can still hear his sarcasm.

"Oh this should be good, all she is going to talk about of how she likes to go shopping, and how 'daddy gets her everything she wants!" Eli said talking to some kid next to him, I've noticed him before but I don't know him.

I listened long enough to hear what Eli had said and I was furious. I sat on the edge of my chair and I shot back "for your F.y.i. Eli, my father, no scratch that my dad wasn't around long enough to see who I have become. It takes a dad to conceive you but it takes a father to raise you, and he damn sure didn't raise me, my mother was the one who taught all of us the responsibility of being proud to be a woman. She didn't need a man to help her, not only did she not need one but she didn't want one. We may all may not have the same fathers but we have each other and our bond I stronger than any man that steps across us!" I looked Eli straight in his face, I wasn't playing around!

I adjusted my seat and continued, "Anyway...my name is Nickie Florina Watson 'Flo' for short. Um, I have about 10 sisters, one which is over there, Amanda" I said pointing to Amanda. "Our youngest sister Taylor, she is 14, then there's me and my twin sister Nikita, were 16 & 1/2. Then there's Naomi and Chastity, there eighteen and nineteen. Naomi is the gothic type, and Chastity is more of the punk rocker. Um... the fourth and fifth oldest twins are Jasmine and Jennifer, they attended Degrassi a couple years ago, and they're 20. Then there's the oldest ones Veronica, Camille and Nicole. Veronica is on a TV show at the moment she is 22, Camille is 24 and Nicole is the big Star of the family, she is 29. Ironically all of my mother's children are girls, I don't think that she planned it that way" I said laughing a little. "I come from a very talented and respectful family. My mom was a single mother rising 10 children so every opportunity she had she took. We were always in some kind of activity whether it was piano, guitar, singing, ballet, dance or gymnastics. So we are very creative as well as flexible..." I don't find sharing some things it's just when I get into the personal stuff. Either way I got the boy's attention. "We try to spend as much time together as we can whether its family BBQ's or a day at the beach, because there were times where a member of the family has been close to death, but even before that, that was how we were raised, we were raised to look out and care for each other, from the oldest to the youngest or youngest to the oldest. I'm not saying that there weren't times where we had to lay someone out but we try to steer away from violence as much as possible..."

... (Silence)...

I was hoping that I was done but Mrs. Dawes Issued me to keep going." My family is... how do you put it, privileged, because we either sing or dance, Nicole our oldest sister she is a professional singer/songwriter/actress, so just because of her and the people we are related to, people treat us differently, I don't want to be anything but different be4cuase that is my sisters life not mine! She has all of the money and than fame, was just her family."

Here we go, it gets to the point where I think that I am being possessed because I know what I want to say and what I don't, but when I get going I can't stop until everything is out and I'm breaking down. I don't like showing that side of me; everyone is used to me being the strong one in the family.

"People don't realize that when you stereotype us all you are doing is contradicting yourself. If you take away all of the money, cars, business we are still the same people before any of this happened. Before Nicole even became famous she had her own house, car she was a lawyer. I just can't say for Nikita, she let this whole think go to her head. We do allot of charity work. Nicole opened up a store called Honey'z World, which is stuff out of her closet, stuff that she designed stuff that costs over $15,000 and she is giving it to the less fortunate people. She is working on Honey'z Plaza which is a huge building that she is going to be helping the homeless find jobs and housing. I don't need materialized things; I have them because I want them an even then I buys them with my own money. I could really care less about the jewelry and the cars that stuff doesn't matter to me. I dress the way I do because it's how I fell about myself...I'm hot! So of course I'm gonna show a little but I'm not gonna go around flaunting myself at people. I'm not stuck up, I'm not a b***h, I'm a normal person. Everyone has the same opportunity to be who they want; it's just what you do with that knowledge and whether you take it that matters."

Could tell that what I was saying really got to people because they were crying and soon after I found myself crying. I didn't want to go that far because I knew that as soon as I started I couldn't stop. This is why I didn't want to say anything, but it's better to let it out, they would've found out sooner or later.

"Um, Nickie, its ok if you want to stop you don't have to say anymore?" Mrs. Dawes said wiping her face with a tissue that mysteriously popped up.

"No, it's ok Mrs. Dawes"i said shaking my head. I had to breathe and just let it out.

Mrs. Dawes turning her attention away from the crying girl in the front of the classroom (me) said "well, um...wow that was interesting, is there anyone that would like to ask questions?" Someone's hand shot up ion the air, it was that dud e that was always following Eli around. "Dave?" yup that was his name Dave...

"Um, yeah I've read in magazines that your sister Nicole was married to MJ, and has nine children, is that true?" He or she asked, it doesn't sound like a girl, and trust living with 11 girls and no guys you can ell the difference.

"Yes it's true, she has one son from her previous relationship, and she had five with him, the other three were his." I said not knowing how this question relates to me. "But now she is dating or 'hanging out' as she would put it with this wrestler John Morrison"

"Any other questions?" Mrs. Dawes asked. I knew that as soon as she said that Eli would have something to say, and he did. He stood up in front of his seat when Mrs. Dawes said "Yes Eli!"

The way he smirks is cute, he is very different, not the guys I normally go for, but I'm not saying that I like him.

He cleared his throat an asked "yeah Nickie, what type o guys do you like?" What the Hell does that have to do with anything? I hear a loud 'ohhhh' from the back of the classroom.

"um, wow...I guess you can say I like the pretty boys" I said scratching my head in confusion."

Eli started to say but I cut him off "As in-" He always has something to say whether it's sarcastic or rude.

"Really Eli?" I said annoyed.

"Just answer the question!" He shot back as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

I wonder where he was going with this, "And what will you do if I don't?" I said mocking him as I got up out of my seat. It's kind of hard to believe that Amanda has been silent through this whole thing, that's not normal for her, she can barely shut up for fifteen seconds.

"Ok how about you two love birds talk about that later" Mrs. Dawes said wile patting her hands together.

(In unison) "We are not in love" We screamed, I guess I have been spending too much time around him. He brings the sarcasm, and the goofiness out of me, but we are no way in hell in love. I don't even think that he likes me. Does he?

"Ok, pretty guys as in; long hair, nice smile, dark and mysterious, they have o have a great sense of humor and be very passionate." I continued anyway. I was curious to why he asked me that question; he doesn't seem like he likes me, I men after all we only known each other for two days, but all I could do was smile, he makes me happy I never had a friend...acquaintance like him.

"As in m-" (bell rings) Eli started to say.

"Ok class, that was a good session, we will pick it up tomorrow" Mrs. Dawes said completely forgetting that not only the bell interrupted him but so did turned hr attention back on Eli and said "Sorry Eli, did you want to say something?"

Eli looked at me and what looked like a smile, he said "Um...no I'm good" as he turned to walk out. For that one second I saw him a human, I meant I always thought hat the Goths were vile, well some of them, maybe I should talk to Naomi, she could tell me some things about being weird... I mean different.

I hurried to grab my stuff; I wanted to catch Eli before he left. "Hey, Eli?" I said out of breath.

He kept walking but replied "yeah?"

"Um, back there what were you going to ask me?" I said leaning against the wall, hopeing I could get an answer out of him.

At that moment he stopped in place, and then he took his hands out of his pocket and looked at me. His piercing eyes went right through me.

Then he leaned forward, as if he was angry. He leaned against the wall his body over mine. We were so close that I could feel his heart beat, he could feel my breath.

I looked into his eyes, for that very moment I thought that he was going to kiss me, but no.

I saw what I thought was anger, as he pounded the wall above my face with his fist; he grew closer and closer his face almost touching mine. I just stood there, speechless however, I didn't want to move.

He laughed a little and then he finally said "I would tell you, but class is over!" as he pushed away from me. For a minute there I thought that he was gonna kiss me, but he makes me so mad! It's cute though.

As I watched him walk a way I noticed that there was something in my hand that wasn't there before, I opened my hand and there it was...his chain, the one he never takes off. How did that get there? My heart Skipped a beat, maybe he does like me...I don't think he does, does he?

"What did I get myself into?" I murmured to myself turning to find Amanda who magically disappeared, and so did Adam.

"Ugh! Mandi!" I yelled.


	4. Eli's Guide to Epic Failure

**Eli POV:**

After school today, I spent my spare time thinking about her, for some reason I just could not get Nickie off of my mind. I mean she was beautiful.

I walked into The Dot and looked around for Adam, and to make sure she wasn't there, it would be awkward to be in the same room as her and talk about her, it doesn't even matter because I never said that I liked her. But sure enough she was there with her gorgeous brown skin and her perfume smelled so good, that I, well I ran into the table.

"Not that I care, but be careful, you might hurt yourself" Nickie said sarcastically.

"Well I had to make room for the Queen..." I said trying to make her forget the fact that I almost landed face first on the floor.

"Yeah whatever" Nickie said as she turned and walked out of The Dot. I couldn't help but watch her, her long silky smooth legs seemed to go on forever. I don't think that she likes me, but that's how girls are.

"Eli, what what's up" I heard Adam call. He was three tables away. I hoped he didn't see what just happened.

"Dude I told you hitting on nickie was useless…she's totally not into you, she doesn't even notice other guys coming onto her." He said. Guess luck wasn't on my side today.

He looked at me and added "hey don't feel bad trust me you are not the only guy who has tried and failed miserably to get Nickie."

"Do you know from personal experience" I asked slightly curious. Adam blushed and looked at his feet.

"No, I would never try go get nickie, I mean look at her she is, beautiful, smart, she is perfect. She'd never go out with a guy like me. You'd have a better chance." Adam said defensively as he adjusted his posture.

I took my seat at the table basically dumbfounded by what Adam just said.

"I never thought of It that way, she is gorgeous, I never knew those type of girls existed." I said astonished.

"Yeah well I know Nickie little more than you do, and may I say that she is a handful. She is the type of girl that knows what she wants and get's it, but she is not spoiled or a tramp like the other girls here." Adam said trying to warn me, but it didn't work.

The first time I saw her she, she was everything I wanted in a girl. I mean she was hot, smart, and tall. But when she started to explain her life more, I saw a different side of her that many people don't see or don't think to care about.

"Well, I'm not saying I like her…" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure you don't…. I see you staring at her, if you ask me, which you didn't but I'll tell you anyway, she likes the 'pretty boys' as in tall, long hair, nice smile, blue/ green eyes, and very funny…" Adam said trying to console me.

"Sounds like me…is she dating anyone?" I asked curiously. I mean I didn't say I wanted to go out with her but, can't a guy ask.

Adam gave me this little look like; I completely forgot what were just talking about. "That I know of, no… but if you did want to be her boyfriend than u need to learn women…"

"What are you saying; I don't know how to treat a woman…?" I said defensively.

Adam shot me a quick nod as he hesitated to say "yeah, not this one." He got up out of his seat he started to walk out of The Dot.

Adam turned back my way, as if he wanted me to follow him.

"You have a lot to learn, Eli, a lot to learn." So I got up and followed him out, what did he mean that I had a lot to learn. Is Nickie that complicated?

Walking away I was, how you say blind sighted by the fact Adam of all people was helping me get a girl…Adam!

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait a minute, since when does Adam Torrez, know about girls? I asked curiously.

"If you're that stupid that you forgot, I was a girl at one point." Adam said, I could tell she, I mean he was getting frustrated.

"Oh yeah, when did you tell me that? I really don't remember, honest!

"Eli..." Adam started to day, "never mind, let's goes." Adam said shaking him head and laughing.


	5. Authors Note

**If you read up to chapter three I am sure you realized that Nickie and Eli are not together yet but if you read the intro it talks about the future events that will take place in the story. This story is realistic but it being portrayed by some of the Degrassi cast. Therefore some things may have to move slowly, but I'll try my best to speed it up to the good parts. And chapters one through three were describing things that happened in like two days. Realistically, it takes weeks for people to get to know each other and fall in love. But since I am like in love with Eli I am gonna speed up the process. So I promise you, things will speed up and get steamy between Eli and Nickie in the next few chapters.**

**I just want to give the readers some background information on Nickie, so that's what the first couple of chapters are about. I know that since I added new people it's kind of hard to really understand them, but the more u read the chapters from Nickie's point of view, I think you would under stand her i'm sorry if it is boring you so far, it will get better I promise. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	6. second chances

**ELI POV:**

By the time we got to Adams house it was past four. "Can we make this quick, I got things to do?" I said as I walked in to Adam's room. I mean it's not like Adam is an expert at getting girls.

"First of all Eli, You are going to leave when I say you can leave, ok?" Adam said dropping his bag on the floor. "You want Nickie to be your girlfriend right?"

"Of course I do" I said nodding reluctantly.

"Well listen up…Nickie isn't the type of girl you want to upset!"

"Why?"

"Because you retard! Nickie is the type of girl that looks pretty on the outside but if you hurt her she will kick your ass!"

"Um, since whe-"

"trust me I know, I've made mistakes in the past, but besides that she is a sweet, caring, honest, loyal, hot, smart, talented-" Adam continued as he stared at the floor. He was doing some weird thing with his eye, it was twitching

It would be rude of me to just get up and leave, I mean he is helping me out, I really don't see why though. I started snapping my fingers to get his attention, that didn't work. I tried throwing things at him, that didn't work. The only thing left to do was what he hated. "Adam?...Adam!...Bum!...Gracie!"

"Watch it Eli!" Adam said as he finally came back to earth. He doesn't really like being called Gracie.

Well that worked...but that's still not helping me. If I am ever going to stand a chance with her than I need help.

Adam looked at me and started rubbing his head "dude! What the hell did you throw at me?" I was hoping that he wasn't paying that much attention, but I guess he was. "Um... an electric pencil sharpener" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I watched at Adam's face grew red and the anger in his voice got louder. "An Electric Pencil Sharpener, Really. Dude what the hell is your problem. You don't throw electric pencil sharpeners at people."

I really didn't know what to say but "sorry?"

Adam got up and walked over to where the broken electric sharpener was laying, still holding his head and said "next time throw a regular sharpener"

Even through the anger and the pain Adam still managed to be Adam!

** Next Day at School**

I had been up all night because I had homework. Not school homework, but Nickie Homework. Adam was right she had me sprung.

I had just gotten to school when the bell rang; I had a little accident…well if you call driving into a light pole an accident.

"Crap I'm gonna be late" I ran up the stairs when someone stepped in front of me.

"Hi…Eli right?" I looked up and saw that it was Bianca

"Yeah, do you need help or something?" I asked. I extended my hand and helped with her books.

"Yeah thanks" she said twirling a few strands of her hair. I began to walk past her when she grabbed my wrist

"Look, what are you doing hanging around Nickie, you are too good for her anyway." She said.

I turned around facing her, "what are you talking about Bianca, do you even know her?" I said

"I know her well enough to say, she's a total slut. She cheated on her last boyfriend for his best friend" Bianca said, "well look, you don't have to believe me but, just don't tell Nickie about us" Bianca said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Bianca what are you talking about! There are no us" I said shoving her hand away.

"Oh you know quite well what I am talking about" Bianca said stepping loser to me. Then she kissed me…she freaking KISSED me!

This is not what I wanted, things like this end up badly. "Look I don't plan on getting involved with Degrassi drama, none of it is any of my business, Nickie is a friend, and whatever you have against her is your businesses not mine." I said pushing her away

Then of all things that could go wrong, none other than Nickie popped up.

Bianca took one look at Nickie and pretended that our conversation never happened. "Oh ok thanks….." she kissed me on the cheek and walked away towards where Nickie was standing.

Nickie looked at Bianca and kind of made a disgusted face; she rolled her eyes and kept walking. All I know is that they don't quite get along, I don't know why, but I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen.

"And they said I haven't changed a bit" Bianca said as she brushed passed Nickie.

"You haven't, you are still the same two-faced hoe that you have always been!" Nickie shot back.

In a way I was kind of in the middle of tall of this, but not, at the same time. Bianca turned around and started to get all up in Nickie's Face.

"Watch yourself, Nickie, You don't want a repeat of why you got kicked out if Private School" Bianca said Pushing her.

"Last time I checked, I got kicked out because I sent you and your little crew to the emergency room, now you better check yourself!" Nickie said as she pushed Bianca into the lockers. "This isn't over" she said as she backed away.

I know that Bianca has a few… "Issues" but, she could be a good person deep down, way deep down. Thought of Bianca and me makes me quiver. What was this girl's problem, I didn't know but I had a feeling that I was going to find out!


	7. Begining of What?

**In this chapter things are heating up for Nickie and Eli, slowly but surely. I'll do my best to speed the flirting process up as best as i can. New chapters should be up during the month of December. The breakup chapters are worth the whole wait.**

**Eli Pov:**

I had a spare period right before lunch, or you can say I "skipped class" so I could talk things out with Nickie. I pretty much searched the whole school for her, not only is she hard to get but she's hard to find. I saw Nickie go into The Gymnasium before the bell, so I barged in, knocked on the wall and said;

"Excuse me Mr. Dean, but some cops need to see Nickie Watson." I could hear the OOHHHHSS! and the UH-OH's, as Nickie got up from doing her splits and made her way out of the Gym.

She placed her hand on her hip "what do they want now? I am kind of busy!" she asked as she tied the back of her shirt. My mouth got kind of dry as I watched as her skin glistened with the tiny beads of sweat that followed the curves of her body. It was kind of hot to be honest.

"One they don't need to see you, I just needed to talk to you" I had a hint of regretin my voice. "And why don't you seem surprised?"

She uncrossed her legs and blew a bubble as she said "The cops are always talking to me! Did you forget who I am, already?"

Well I know never to try that again. "Well look I need to talk to you"

She looked angry and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm and took her into The Little garden by the hallway.

"What are you doing" she had anger and curiosity in her voice, as I leaned her on the bench.

"Nickie, I know you don't like me but I never thought you hated me" I said sarcastically answering her angry tone, i held her arms back so she couldn't move.

She stopped struggling to get out of my grip "what are you talking about" her voice changed from to angry to really annoyed, she said.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you…besides compliment you, make you smile, make you laugh and give you everything you want "I added acting slightly cocky.

"First of all…" she began her tone inching toward angry again

" I don't hate anyone, well I do actually, a lot of people but that's besided the point. I don't like you very much, not right now anyway and two I don't need nor will I ever want anything from you" She said breaking my hands from her

I stopped holding her back and sat down. "Ouch" I said full of sarcasm but it really did hurt a little. Not only was that awkward, but I didn't realize the position we were in until I let her go.

i looked at my red burning hands, i didn't know that she was that strong, and to be a girl "Can I ask a question" I asked hesitation a little.

she swung her head around, walked over to me, sat down and said "You just did!"

"W-" Well she's right i did assk a question, but that wasn't the point

She took a deep breath in and finally said "Eli, you're…you're not the normal type of person I hang around." She crossed her legs and turned towards me "You are more of the Delinquent as parents would say"

That kind of shot my chances down a whole lot. I guess she could see that it hurt a little because she placed her soft hand on the side of my face and said,

"But, I like that; I like the fact that you are not afraid to be your self. You see I can't do that" She said as she pulled away. "I can't do that because everyone expects me to be someone I'm not, my life has been so overprotected. I can't live it the way I want, without the media saying bad things or someone that doesn't even know me judging me." She walked towards the window and I saw a single tear roll down her face. "The way the media tears you apart, it hurts. If it's not the truth then they'll make up a lie just because they can, living in this world has forced me into being two different people, and I can't live like that. I'm tired of people telling me what I can and can't do, it's my life not theirs, I understand that they are just looking out for me but I'm not going to be a kid forever."

Adam was right being involved with Nickie was more complicated than I thought. I honestly didn't know what to say. I'm not the type of person that gets into my feelings, but I guess this might be the right time. I got up off of the bench and walked over to her.

"You are a wonderful person Nickie and I don't see why the world would want you to change, it doesn't matter what the media or the society thinks it's what you think about yourself." I said as I placed my hands on her hips. I think I might have hit a nerve because before I knew it she punched me on the arm, and then leaned her head on my arm and started to cry. Inside i wated to cry myself because that really hurt, like hell actually.

She lifted her head up off of my shoulder and said "don't say it if you don't mean it… you are just like every other guy, you tell usthem just what we want to hear just so u can get in our pants."

That was not what I was thinking at all truth is, I really care about this girl. I don't want to see her like that. Even though i have imagined it, i would never take advantage of her.

I took my hands off of her hips and looked her in her eyes and said "I do mean it Nickie, I am a guy so I cant help the way I feel and the way I think, I don't know about every other guy you have dated or come across, but I do know that you are a very special, talented, smart, attractive generous person and anyone who would want you to change is an ass."

She looked at me, smiled and said "do you want me to change?"

I wiped a tear that was cascading down her face, and said "no, I wouldn't change you for the world, you are perfect just the way you are."

She smiled and said "well thanks, you are a very kind per—, and before I knew it I kissed her. I have been waiting to do that for so long, that now I kind of regretted it, I mean I just told her that I wasn't like the other guys and I kissed her. I didn't want to stop and it seemed like she didn't want to either. Her lips were as soft as i imagined tham to be, i felt my heart pounding through my chest. The only time i felt like this was when i was with Juila, but this was better.

She pulled away slowly as if she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She took a couple of steps back, adjusted herself, she sounded a little, confused as to what just happened "um…yeah, b—tha—yeah I got to go" She walked towards the doorway, just before she left she turned around and said "Maybe your worth it" then she was gone.

On one hand I was happy and I might actually have a chance, buy then I was like, _what the hell did that mean?_


	8. Authors Note:

{{{{[[ATTENTION READERS]}}}}

This is the END of the story…I know what you are thinking "its so short", "it makes no sense", "wait…what's going to happen between Nickie and Eli"….

But here's the thing this story is "What did I get myself into pt1" there are far more stories to come, their just cut into segments. I cant give everything away, but the next story is where the relationship between Nickie and Eli will lead, where it falls, where it picks up, who is scandalous, who catches _what (medical related)_and…what gets blown up.


End file.
